The Clearing
by Flock
Summary: It was the ideal playground for young cats such as themselves. Tall trees with low-hanging branches; perfect for harmless climbing; plenty of shade, but just as much sun... A one-shot about Berrynose and Honeyfern.


**A/N: Just a quick one-shot about Berrynose and Honeyfern I did while listening to Over the Rainbow and Lollipop (lollipop, lollipop, ohh lolli-lolli-lolli lollipop!). I think it's kind of sweet. :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Expecting something witty, were you? My apologies._

* * * * * * * * * *

"Bet you can't catch me!"

Honeypaw laughed. "Bet I can, silly furball."

Berrypaw took off, his ears flattened by the wind and tail streaming out behind him. Honeypaw didn't waste a second. She dug her claws into the soil and propelled herself forward, the breeze ruffling her fur. Berrypaw turned a corner and as Honeypaw followed him, she found herself in the most beautiful clearing she'd ever seen.

"Whoa…"

She skidded to a halt. Berrypaw had stopped too, and together they marveled in silence at the beautiful sight before them.

It was the ideal playground for young cats such as themselves. Tall trees with low-hanging branches; perfect for harmless climbing; plenty of shade, but just as much sun. There were piles of leaves here and there, birds twittering and singing in the background. There were patches of flowers for rolling in, and soft spots in the dirt where a cat could lay for hours on end, cloud-gazing, sunbathing or just catching a bit of sleep. Honeypaw's mouth hung open in awe. It was amazing.

"Does anyone else know about this place…?"

Honeypaw turned to Berrypaw and shrugged. "Who cares? It's ours now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," Berrypaw mewed, his eyes twinkling. "It's our clearing."

And the two apprentices romped and played until the sun began to set, and they came back the next day, and the next. It was their getaway, their own little over the rainbow. They talked and talked until there was nothing more say, and then they'd just lie there in silence, enjoying the warmth of the sun on their pelts and the cool breeze on their faces.

They would climb the trees and roll in the flowers, and they'd cloud-gaze for ages at a time and imagine the most outrageous of shapes. They'd teach other what they learned in training, those special tricks they'd discover on a good day, or share how frustrated they felt on a bad one. They would giggle and laugh together, and sometimes they would cry together too, and for the longest time, it was their clearing and their clearing alone.

Eventually they grew apart, bit by bit, until they'd forgotten everything. But deep inside, they never really forgot the feelings they'd felt in that clearing – every time their eyes met, even for the briefest heartbeat, some of those feelings came back. They wouldn't know it until it was much too late, but that clearing was the beginnings of what would have been a beautiful relationship.

* * * * * * * * *

Honeyfern's whiskers quivered – she could feel the frantic beating of the mouse's heart, just a tail-length away. She parted her jaws the tiniest bit and the creature's juicy scent flooded her senses, making her mouth water. She licked her lips and stepped lightly forward, keeping her body close to the ground. The mouse didn't know she was coming.

And then, all of a sudden, a blackbird sounded its alarm call, flying out of a nearby willow tree and directly past Honeyfern's mouse. Startled, the mouse fled, and Honeyfern darted after it, too determined to let it get away.

"Honeyfern, what are you doing…?" Brackenfur's confused mew sounded distant as Honeyfern gained speed, growing further and further away from the rest of the patrol. _Just a little further, just a bit…_

Honeyfern stopped in her tracks, blinking away the sudden, harsh sunlight. "What in the name of…_oh._"

Before her stood a beautiful, untouched clearing.

Everything had come flooding back to her. "It couldn't be…" she breathed, her fur standing on end out of shock.

She felt Brackenfur's hot breath on her flank and could sense his surprise. "Oh, I never knew this was here before. Nice clearing."

But Brackenfur's words didn't register. Honeyfern was busy taking everything in. She couldn't believe the clearing was still there, completely undiscovered. "Our clearing…"

Brackenfur cocked his head. "What was that, Honeyfern?"

Honeyfern shook herself. _Mousebrain! _"N-Nothing," she replied, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from the clearing she once held so dear.

"Did you get that mouse?"

She shook her head. But somehow, the mouse was no longer important to her. All that matter in that instant was that she'd found their clearing, safe and as gorgeous as ever.

_Our clearing._


End file.
